lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Redemption (2012)
London, England | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=LPW | lastevent=All-Stars | nextevent=Blistering Inferno }} Redemption (2012) was an e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) under the Pyromania brand. The event is took place on February 15, 2012 in London, England, concluding the 19th cycle. It was the third biennial Redemption event. Three matches took place at the event; the Redemption Rumble, with the winner earning a shot at the LPW International Heavyweight Championship at Blistering Inferno, Tromboner Man defending his LPW International Heavyweight Championship against Justus, and Seth Omega fighting for a Pyromania contract against Seth Omega. Background Redemption will feature professional e-wrestling matches that involve different e-wrestlers from various ongoing feuds that will be played out on Lords of Pain Wrestling's (LPW) Pyromania programs durings its 19th cycle. E-wrestlers will portray heroes and villians as they follow a series of event that build tension, culminatinig into an e-wrestling match. The event and location was annouced on November 20, 2010 when the Pyromania calendar of events for its sixth season was first revealed. It is the third time Redemption has been featured as an LPW Pyromania PPV, making it the most frequently used brand exclusive PPV in Pyromania history. At Sacrificial Creed, Damion Kross announced the stipulations of the Redemption matches that were to be held at the event. The winners of the match would be able to choose their entrance number in the Redemption Rumble, which will include all Pyromania members, with exception to the International Heavyweight Champion and his challenger for the evening, with the winner earning a shot at the LPW International Heavyweight Championship at Blistering Inferno. Later in the night, Jeff Watson and DeSean J. Connery won their matches.At Vertigo 3.1 Xander Kross qualified by defeating Australis members Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones while teaming with ColourBlind teammate DeSean J. Connery, while at Pyromania 19.1, Aldous Gregory qualified by defeating The Peep's Champ. The following Pyromania, Ken Ryans defeated Seth Omega to qualify, Xander Kross pinned Kaiser Teiwaz in Kaiser's qualifying match, and Team Insanity, composed of cYnical, Ultramarcus and Big B. Brown, were held off from competing the the Redemption Rumble after being defeated by Team Pyromania's The Mighty Dyno Might, Cyborg Lincoln, and Daniel Pleasant. At Pyromania 19.3, Justus, Azreal and Andy Savana defeated Australis' Styxx, Zenith and Cripsy, while Mr. Golden pinned The Peep's Champ. The final Redemption match was held at All-Stars' Vertigo by Damion Kross, who let any unqualified superstars to compete. Morpheus, Ozzy Crerar, Ultramarcus, Dick Dynamo, Paul Brooks,. Damien Blaze, Kaiser Teiwaz and Sean Jensen all competed in the match, with Kross announcing reigning LPW World Heavyweight Champion Morpheus as the winner. The wrestlers that have qualified for the match and will choose their entrance number before the event are listed below: Matches * For winning match, cYnical will receive an LPW International Heavyweight Championship match at Blistering Inferno. Redemption Rumble entrances and eliminations Blue ██ and "Pyromania" indicates an Pyromania superstar, red ██ and "Insanity" indicates an Insanity superstar, and white indicates a special guest entrant. * Morpheus and Andy Savana were disqualified for brawling on the outside. * Morpheus forfeited his promo due to out of character reasons. * After Christian Parkes eliminated Dick Dynamo, Dynamo re-entered the ring and eliminated Parkes. See also *LPW Redemption gallery External links Category:Events